Petals of Love
by Hitomi Itsumo
Summary: This was the first X1999 fanfiction that I have ever written so be nice. Kinda takes place between the TV series. Yaoi! KamuixSubaru Please R


**Petals of Love **

_My first X/1999 Fanfic. / Me so happy. And it is yaoi so please so all you yaoi haters don't read or I will have to kill you if you give me flames. Anyways shall I begin.... Oh yea there may be so OOC but don't hurt me, there may and may not be so I don't know_

**Chapter One: Friendly Embrace**

Subaru sighed as he lied down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. A frown could be seen his face as he thought back to a special time in his life, when everyone that he loved was alive. The memory soon faded, bringing a scene of when his dear friend died in his arms. A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered the expression on his friend's face. "Seishiro......"

His thinking was soon interuppted by the sound of the room door being opened. Kamui stepped in slowly, taking his attention to his friend. Subaru quickly wiped the tear off of his face and sat up, giving a weak smile to him. Kamui seemed not to by it, for he did not return the smile, but sat down on the bed beside him.

"Subaru, are you all right?" Kamui asked in an innocent tone. Subaru gave a nod in reply but it seemed that Kamui could see right through him, right down to the sadness now in his heart. Subaru seemed to feel a little bit calm with Kamui here, but he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because Kamui had been through the same thing he had.

"Don't worry, I am fine," he replied to Kamui, reassuring him hoping that the lie would work. Kamui let a frown come across his face.

"I know you aren't, I can't blame you for being sad since you were friends with Seishiro. I can feel your sadness when I look into that eye of yours. Subaru blinked a couple of times before looking towards the window. He knew now that he wasn't just Seishiro's friend, but he loved him. He hated the fact that he had died but at the same time he was happy about it. He was confused and he showed it.

Kamui watched him before embracing him. Subaru's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the warmth from Kamui's body. His sad heart seemed to be relieved of some of its pain thanks to that warmth. It had been so long since he had been embraced, it was a strange, yet comfortable feeling.

"Kamui......" he said in a quiet tone.

"It is alright, I feel your pain. I know it is hard, lets just say that I am repaying you for helping me when Kotori died," replied Kamui as he broke the embrace. Subaru looked at him for a moment, recalling when he had to go into Kamui's memory and bring him back to reality. He was now glad to have Kamui as a friend, especially one who could understand him.

He got up and started to walk towards the door. He looked back at Kamui, "I am going for a walk I will be back soon." Kamui nodded and Subaru left the room.

**Chapter Two: Petal **

Subaru sighed as he walked through the park. Cherry blossoms bloomed on trees which brought a small to his face. The cherry blossom was his favorite flower and his sister thought so as well. She was so kind and gentle to him. He stopped and leaned back against a cherry tree, letting the wind blow through his hair. He watched as the petals danced in the wind before hitting the ground. This was peaceful, a place of solitude for him. It was then that Kamui came back to his mind. He could still feel the warmth from the embrace. For some reason when he was around Kamui, he was happy. He smiled to himself, amazed at how foolish he was. He noticed he was starting to gain feeling for the boy.

A cherry blossom landed on his shoulder and he grabbed it gently. It was a beautiful petal. _I could give this to Kamui to say thanks for what he did earlier. _He said to himself, twirling the petal around. He looked around before heading back. He knew that this cherry blossom petal was not going to suffice if he wanted to say thanks, it had to be something else.

**Chapter Three: Strange Warm Feeling **

Subaru stepped inside the room of the Clamp Academy and noticed Kamui was still inside. Although during the time Subaru was gone, Kamui must have gottan tired, for he was now lying down on the bed and was asleep. Subaru sat on the bed and watched him. He looked so peaceful asleep but everyone does. He smiled as he stroked Kamui's hair out of his face. He face was a little cold, which worried him a little. Taking off his trench, Subaru put it ontop of Kamui. Kamui smiled in his sleep as he snuggled under it. _It amazes me that he is so young yet he still can smile. _He thought to himself as he looked at the petal in his hand.

He yawned, feeling tired as well. He layed down next to Kamui, feeling the his heartbeat. He felt safe, lying down next to Kamui. He then knew that he was really starting to have feelings for him, but didn't know how Kamui would react if he was to tell him this. He might push him away or he may accept him. He then felt Kamui come closer to him. He turned over to face to the boy and noticed they were nose to nose. He smiled, and embraced him, holding him close. He like this feeling, and wished for it to stay with him. This loneliness he had felt all those years was starting to vanish, and he was glad.

**_Author's Notes: Yea I know, the last two chapters were short.....WHAT IS IT TO YA!? Please don't hurt me for ooc and short chapters, I am trying really hard and this is my first X fic. ::hides in corner:: All those who like my story will get a year supply of ramen and pocky! Well on to chapter four. _**

**Chapter Four: **

Kamui slowly woke up to see to see Subaru infront of him. He also noticed that he was being embraced by him. He blinked a couple of times, not knowing what to really do since he didn't want to wake Subaru up nor did he feel comfortable. But for some reason, it felt nice being embraced like this even though it was from anouther man. Subaru wasn't like any man, he was kind and gentle.

A couple of minutes passed until Subaru finally awoke. He looked at Kamui and blushed slightly releasing the embrace and quickly sitting up. Kamui watched him with curiosity, his golden eyes watching his every move.

"Gomen na sai, Kamui," he said in a shakened tone.

"It is alright....," Kamui replied with a small smile. "I guess I was more tired than I thought I was."

Subaru nodded and took out the cherry blossom petal from his pocket and handed it to Kamui. "Here, I got this for you, sorry it isn't much."

Kamui took the cherry blossom petal and looked at it for a little while before smiling. "Domo arigatiou, Subaru." Subaru smiled before looking away.

Kamui blinked a couple of times. "Something wrong?"

Subaru was silent for a moment, "Iie, nothing is wrong."

"Demo, you look like you have something to say," replied Kamui in a concerned tone.

"I discovered today and I am scared that what I discovered is only going to hurt me," he exclaimed.

"What is it that you discovered?" Kamui asked in curiosity.

"I think I have gained feelings for you, Kamui. When you embraced me earlier today, I felt peace which I haven't felt in a long time. I am glad that you were able to give me that peace, and in return I love you," he said looked away ashamed. He knew that Kamui would now think that he was foolish.

Instead of being rejected, Kamui embraced Subaru tightly. "I am glad you have feelings for me, Subaru. It makes me happy to know that." Subaru smiled and broke the embrace to kiss Kamui. Kamui kissed back and a warm feeling went throughout both boy's hearts. They felt happy in this time of sadness in the world. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

Subaru smiled, "Would you like to go see the rest of the cherry blossoms fall?" Kamui nodded, with a smile.

Both boys sat under a cherry blossom tree and watched the petals fall. They both felt happy, like all the sadness had been lifted from their souls and taken somewhere else. They could now share their loneliness togather. It made both of them feel at ease for they could never really be alone anymore. The petals were like their sadness, falling for happiness to arise.


End file.
